TEARS OF THE HIEL
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: A look at how Minmei reacted to Rick's marriage proposal to Lisa, after she did the same thing that day before recognizing that he would never be more serious about her.


Some parts and the central idea about the How ?, Where? and the meeting place are taken from the novel # 7 The Zentraedi Rebellion. From Jack McKinney author of Robotech

**TEARS OF HIEL**

"I can`t believe it, they looked so cute" a girl said while walking through one of the streets of New Macross with her friends  
"I know, what tenderness, on his knees, that hug, and wow, the kiss" said another girl  
"The military also have feelings" said a boy behind them taking the hand of the first girl  
"I hope so, I want something as tender as them, by the way how do you say his name is?" - asks taking his hand and the hand of his boyfriend's sister  
"It's General Rick Hunter" - A turn in the heart of someone who was very close to them, inside a black car waiting for the change of light "and she is Admiral Lisa Hayes, they have been a couple for, four years It was time for them to take the next step "- said the boy standing in front of that black car without noticing who was on board  
"Well, they look great, they're going to be a wow marriage, beautiful, elegant and above all full of love"

The change of light didn't improve anything, the car was still stopped there, and on board was Minmei who, returning from a dinner with his new representative who had asked for a new success, a new song since the songs about war and those things already They had gone out of style, and several new and young artists were eating the music market to the point of almost having it forgotten, if by itself it was already somewhat depressed that news of Rick's engagement with Lisa ended up giving him the shot of Grace tearing at his heart, the tears began to come out without being able to control them  
"Miss, does it feel good? if you wish, I can "- the voice of the driver of the car made her react  
"No, it's okay, take me to my house, please" - I try to say something more but she insisted "No, I already told her" - but instead she paused "better not, take me to this address" - and the car started its way

Rick was accompanied by his assistant to the parking lot of the base, in a couple of hours should be in Cd. Monument to deliver some papers on the armament, among other things, when an impulse made him stop "could you go? I will get there, I must go to my house first "- said Rick giving instructions, changing the handcuffed portfolio of his hand to his assistant and this boarding the black limousine, when he left the base, Rick walked slowly to the exit some officers passed and they greeted him as was the protocol, they even offered him a car to take him to where he wanted but instead he preferred to go and get his own car, but before he could get close, a Mercedes Benz blocked his way "Rick? Rick Hunter, is that you? "- a familiar voice." How have you been? So much without seeing you "- is Minmei, immediately thought What the hell was she doing there? And in fact I ask her and she response made him work his mind again. "And Lisa? How is it? "- he asked but in his voice it was difficult to deduce if she was honest or asked for her benefit  
"Up" - Rick pointed  
"How ugly, will it come for Christmas?" - he said without stopping looking at it  
"I don't think so, but miracles always happen" - replied a bit sad

Among the talk was so much the insistence that Rick agreed to accompany her to eat something, even and he had told him that in a few hours should be in an important meeting, but in the head of Rick was beginning to formulate something and it was time that Things will be peaceful.

They arrived at the same restaurant that had brought him that time when he left Lisa for her, that made Rick feel uncomfortable remembering that day both for Lisa, and for the pity he felt for Minmei when Kyle dragged her out of there almost dragging, they sat at the same table, in the middle of all of them and where the eyes were fixed on them, something normal in her, she thought, she had always liked the attention, and as always she began to talk about her life, her plans, her new representative after Kyle left her, when she asked me something, I only managed to answer three words and she immediately changed the subject, I hated that about her, with Lisa there was never that problem, on the contrary she liked that I talked, that tell my day, my problems, even my feelings, with Lisa had thousands of topics of conversation and we never got bored and now that idea began to win and was sorry to accept the invitation of Minm ei, but I needed to close this, since since the SDF-1 was destroyed I had not heard anything about Minmei, she disappeared, even in the tribute to Gloval and all the fallen had invited it and expected it to be present as the voice that represented the fleet but didn't even bother to cancel it.  
"Have you ever thought about going back in time? Rick And change things? Maybe, everything would be different now "- said Minmei almost touching my hand on the table, but when I removed it, she changed the expression, I was about to respond when I saw a group of guys approaching with a sheet of paper, I smiled softly  
"I think some things can never changed" - I said pointing to the group of friends approaching us when they asked for an autograph,  
"At least that doesn't change" - Minmei turned to them to take the pen but what the boy said no one expected it.  
"No, sorry, it's for him, could you give me his autograph General Hunter?" - a laugh came from me and from Minmei "It's an honor to meet you sir, it's, it's our hero and I hope to be able to serve it someday" - even a photograph they took me "and for his girlfriend, Admiral Hayes I hope they are happy and good luck" - they walked away from us and Minmei remained silent, poor I thought, and her fame was dying, that race is very lonely and she was paying the consequences was to give my friendship when suddenly something clicked in my mind about something she had said, why it was in the base, and from that moment things changed completely.  
"Minmei, exactly what were you doing at the base?" - I asked and after finishing her cocktail, she said the same thing, she was finishing her flight class "I miss, because you will see, those things, of use of ships pass first by my authorization and I have never signed any in recent days "- I said trying to hold his gaze. "And if that person that you say is instructing you ignore my authority, believe me, it will be degraded, so I ask again, exactly what are you doing at the base?" – she couldn't control her tears under her eyes for a moment and spoke .  
"If it's true, I'm not taking any classes I wanted to see you, I need to know if it's true what I heard a few hours ago, I heard that, you had engaged with Lisa Hayes, is that true? With her yes, you think of marrying with Lisa, but not with me, you didn't even consider it, why Rick? Why she? I don't understand what special Lisa is that, but I don't have it? , she is an older woman, she already lived what she had to live, now it's my turn, it's our turn, come on it's not too late, let her and let's start again you and I. I promise that, the things will be different now, I will do everything on my part to make this work, I learned my lesson, I feel that your punishment towards me has already been fulfilled, please Rick, let's go back together, I beg you "- and her tears kept falling but instead of feeling something for him, all he felt was pity and some repulsion towards her.

"Okay, let's start" - and I started by answering each one of your questions and explaining the situation better "Yes, it's true I got engaged with Lisa a month or so ago, with you I didn't consider it because I did not love you anymore, my thoughts and my love was with Lisa, why I preferred her? very simple is transparent, authentic, has a strength and a passion as I had never known it, in fact it is greater but for me it is perfect, it is what I need, and with respect to that she already lived a great passion is also true, but she still needs a lot and she has a lot to give as a woman, and it's not about learning Minmei, it's feeling, and fighting for what she wants and she has done it, believe me I never imagined falling in love with someone like her, but that's the mystery of love, ours began slowly, unhurriedly, we were foolish at times but, she was always with me even when I was doing it aside, she knew how to be patient and because of you I got to hurt her many times and now I just hope that life reaches me to repair everything and make her happy as she deserves, and in the same way that she is doing it with me, please Minmei Don't denigrate yourself like that, keep the little dignity that you still have, continue with what you are passionate about and seek happiness on your own - I opened a message that had come to my phone reminding the meeting  
"My happiness is with you, do not you love me Rick?" – insisted  
"No, I have affection for you, but that is far from being called love, sorry Minmei but if I was able to leave you free to live your music and be with Kyle, for love, that same thing you must do, if I really you love, that seems like a whim that things don't go as you want, but we believe that if you love me, you should let me go, I will never leave Lisa, even if she asked me, I love her more than myself, I love her with the same strength that she loves me, and this "-( pointing out the situation of the restaurant)" is not right, and I will not do that to Lisa, you wanted to come here so that everyone could see us, and reporters will talk about you and me, like what you said about that interview where you left Lisa as the bad witch of the story and believe me that I will not let you do "- I stood up when the waiter announced that they had already arrived by me, I approached her to a height that not only she would listen to me also the waiter " if you try to do something against me or Lisa I'll destroy you, mature and grow for a change, and it's all Minmei from now on you can't get close to the base unless I authorize it and I retire I have things to do ah, and forget about that idea of spending Christmas with you and your supposed friends, knowing your despair no, no thanks no, I prefer to be at home with a call to Lisa, to be with you, I don't think so, that Christmas was the last among us, goodbye Minmei "- and I left the restaurant

After Rick left, MInmei was more shattered than he had reached the base, quietly entered her apartment empty and cold, she fell on the bed and her tears came full of pain, she had lost him forever, now it was clearer, Rick loved Lisa and only Lisa, he would never leave Lisa, for her or for someone else, he had really fallen in love and she had been at fault throwing it to a woman who knew how to play her game, be patient, get close to him, she also understood that if someday she needed Rick for a ransom he would do it for his duty, not for love, never again,  
"I HATE YOU LISA HAYES!" - Throwing everything that had fences of her "DAMN BIT YOU GAINED, YOU MADE WHERE YOU SHOULD NOT DEBUGH, I HATE YOU, HE WAS MINE!" - and She felt on her knees crying, screaming the pain of her heart that was tearing her slowly but, what she really hated wasn't Lisa, that was a justification, an easy way out, she really hated herself, for letting him go, leaving him alone, throwing him into Lisa's arms when the most I needed, I search between his things a sheet and a pen, and began to write.

"Go this song is, wow, great, full of love, the person who dedicate it must be a fool for not being with the girl" - my representative said when I finished singing the song that I wrote to Rick  
"It is a love, incredible, to whom did you write it? To your ex boyfriend the Pilot "- I look at myself  
"No, it's really for some people who love each other that way" - I lied, so he wouldn't t see my pain  
"Well, it will be a success, by the way, what's the name of the song?" - he asked, taking the newly greased tape  
"Together" - answered Minmei, and with her heart torn she realized a reality her tears of gall, will always be bitter to lose Rick.

THE END.


End file.
